


Not-So-Idle Threats

by fiendlikequeen



Series: Hornblower Drabble Series [2]
Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendlikequeen/pseuds/fiendlikequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bush means every word of his threats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Idle Threats

“Styles, if I hear your voice one more time I swear it will be the last time you speak.”

The voice piercing the midnight gloom with its growling fury is unmistakable, as is the threat.

“All this time, and Mr. Bush is still going hard on you? Blimey, I think he’s sweet on your mangy-” laughs Matthews. Styles can practically hear his shipmate’s bright grin.

Styles is reluctant to take a swing at the boatswain, but since it is Matthews, does it anyway.

“Shut up!”

“Styles!” It is Mr. Bush’s customary snarl again.

“Now look what you’ve done!” groans Styles.


End file.
